Moments
by ynm
Summary: [TouyaYukito] Because life is made of moments like this...
1. Story 1

Yukito drew back the curtains, allowing the gentle morning sunshine and refreshing morning breeze to enter. He turned around and surveyed the room. Everything was where it should be and he smiled in satisfaction. He then turned his attention towards the lump that was situated in the centre of the huge antique bed that was the focus of the room.

Yukito smiled fondly as the lump burrowed itself deeper into the mess of blankets on the bed as the light shone on it. He then moved closer to the bed and placed a hand on it and shook gently.

"Touya-sama, it's time to wake up. You have a full day ahead of you," Yukito said as the lump showed signs of going back to dreamland. "Touya-sama."

A groan was emitted from within the lump as a hand slowly pushed its way out of it. Next, a head with dark brown hair that was sticking in every direction popped out. Finally, a very handsome face appeared and brown eyes the colour of chocolate blinked sleepily at Yukito.

"Yuki? It's already time to get up? It feels as though I just went to bed," Touya groaned as he turned his face into the bed.

Yukito laughed softly. "Touya-sama, it is highly regrettable but you can not sleep in any longer. Today is a very busy day."

Touya smiled sleepily at Yukito. "So, what is so important until it requires the great me to get up at this time of the day? And didn't I tell you not to call me Touya-sama? Touya will do. After all, we grew up together, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Of course, Touya. Well, first you have a board meeting with the Kinomoto Group directors at 9 am followed by a lunch appointment with the town governor at 12 pm. After that, you have a lecture from 2.30 pm until 4.30 pm. At 6 pm there is a charity dinner for the town's orphanages," Yukito recited from memory. This received another groan from Touya.

"Damn, so many meetings with old men who want to suck up to me for favors. The amount of reliable people can be counted with one hand! Yuki, you're coming with me aren't you?" Touya whined.

Yukito giggled at the sight of a 23 year old young man whining like an overgrown puppy for treats. "Only for the charity dinner, Touya. I have business around the house during the day, and I have to be here to greet Sakura-chan when she returns."

"Which means I have to suffer alone? You always greet Sakura when she comes back, you're spoiling her with the excessive attention," Touya grumbled as he got out of bed, stretching as he did so.

"And I don't spoil her elder brother enough as it is already? Besides, Sakura-chan is still young so she needs more attention than her elder brother who just acts like a small kid," Yukito teased.

"Huh, shouldn't have let you mix with those people in your course, you're getting cheeky," Touya commented smiling, getting up and walking to the bathroom, shedding his night clothes as he walked. Yukito followed after him, picking up the clothes as they fell.

Yukito placed the clothes in the clothes hamper as the shower was turned on. He then walked over to the wardrobe to pick out the appropriate clothes for Touya to wear for his schedule. In the old days, Yukito would most probably be called a butler, but with the change in times, it was now politically incorrect so he could most probably be called a personal secretary.

Touya was the eldest son of the Kinomoto house, an old and respected family. Their family company, the Kinomoto group, was involved in real estate and stocks. Touya's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, was the previous chairman of the Kinomoto group and is now semi-retired. He and his wife, Nadeshiko, are currently on their thirty first honeymoon indulging in Fujitaka's second passion, archeology.

Touya was left in charge of the company with the help of Fujitaka's right hand man, Tsukishiro Clow, who was Yukito's father. The Tsukishiro family has had a long history of serving the Kinomoto family and they continued in that tradition. Yukito's father had been Fujitaka's personal secretary, the way Yukito was now Touya's.

So now, both of them were in training to succeed their father's previous position, Touya as the chairman of the Kinomoto group and Yukito as Touya's personal secretary. Yukito's job was a tough one. He not only oversaw the household matters, he was also required to attend to Touya at the company. That meant that Yukito must also have business knowledge in order to best serve Touya.

Because of that, they were both university students, Touya doing his degree in business majoring in International Business. Touya was really smart, he could have done his degree in any field he liked with the multiple university offers but Fujitaka was insistent on that because he wanted the company to expand to include international real estate. Yukito was doing a degree in law. Clow wanted Yukito to have knowledge necessary to support Touya in his future business endeavors and that was how it was decided.

They were in their final year of university, thesis done and awaiting a final go through. After this, it was decided by their parents that both of them would continue with their Master degree. That was how things had been done, and that was how it would continue to be.

The sound of the shower being turned off jolted Yukito from his thoughts and he busied himself arranging the attire for Touya to take a look at. Yukito turned when the bathroom door was opened and Touya stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his lean hips and another on his head.

"Touya, you'll catch a cold! Quickly dry yourself off!" Yukito exclaimed, rushing towards Touya and catching the ends of the towel which was on his head. He attempted to dry off Touya's hair but Touya was much taller than him so he ended up drying the upper portion of Touya's body.

Touya laughed. "You're such a mother hen. I won't fall sick because of this small thing! See, I'm really healthy," he said as he flexed his muscles.

Yukito blushed. "It's still my job to worry. Hurry and sit down, I can't reach you."

Touya obediently sat down in front of the dresser and submitted himself to Yukito's mothering. Yukito hummed to himself happily as he dried off Touya's hair. He then wrapped the towel around Touya's shoulders and picked up a brush, intending to comb his hair.

This was a part of their custom. Both of them had been friends ever since they could remember. They were both born in the same year. Fujitaka was not one to be concerned about rank so Yukito and Touya had been playmates since they were small. They had a private tutor specially hired by Fujitaka to teach them until they were 12. Then they were sent off to a public school because Fujitaka wanted them to experience life as normal kids, instead of being brought up to look down upon others because of rank and privileges.

But Yukito thought that you couldn't possibly find another person who was as down-to-earth as Touya. Touya was only warm and loving towards those he knew well and excruciatingly polite with the rest of the world yet people flocked around him like bees to honey although he did nothing to call attention to himself. Yukito chalked it up to his charisma, which made Touya snort every time he got teased about it.

"I'll leave you to change now. Breakfast will be on the table when you're done," Yukito said, laying down the brush as he got ready to leave and prepare Touya's breakfast.

"Aa," Touya answered as he started to dress himself. Yukito smiled and closed the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

After Yukito saw Touya off for work, he rolled up his sleeves and got ready for his job. In a mansion this size, with a large expanse of grounds, the amount of people needed to keep it running was large as well. Yukito had his younger brother who specialized in household matters under his direct command, his right-hand man to handle the house matters when he wasn't around.

He sat in the study, going through mail and reports of the house and its occupants. One of the chefs had applied for a one month leave to visit his ailing mother so temporary help would have to be found. If they couldn't find someone suitable, then the rest of the chefs would have to make do with the lack of one chef. Two maids had resigned because they were getting married so they would have to look for new maids to replace them. Good help was hard to find these days.

Just as Yukito was about to take a break, a knock was heard and a head full of curly auburn hair poked in. "Yukito-san, are you busy now?"

Yukito smiled. "Sakura-chan, okaerinasai. How was the school field trip?"

Sakura took that to mean that Yukito wasn't busy at the moment and let herself in. "Tadaima, Yukito-san! Kyoto was great! Kyoto had so many beautiful old buildings, and we even went to an onsen."

"That sounds like fun. How was Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun?" asked Yukito.

"Tomoyo-chan won't stop filming me and she brought this whole wardrobe along for me to change into, it was so embarrassing! And Syaoran-kun was helping her with it, the traitor! He said I looked cute," Sakura blushed. "Ah, Yukito-san should go there one day with onii-chan too! You haven't had a break since otou-san and okaa-san left for their honeymoon 2 weeks ago. They shouldn't make you do so much work so young!" Sakura pouted.

"Well, they have our best interests at heart. They want to prepare us for the day when we would take over their duties. Besides it's better to learn now when they are around to correct our errors, right?" Yukito smiled at Sakura, trying to placate her.

"I suppose so. Where's onii-chan? I wanted to see him," Sakura asked.

"Touya's at work now. Is there anything you want to say to him? I'll be seeing him later so I can pass the message," Yukito offered.

"Oh, no it's nothing. I just missed him, but don't tell him I said that," Sakura warned. Yukito smiled in agreement. Sakura was the princess of the Kinomoto family with good reason. At 16, she was beautiful with curly auburn hair and hazel eyes but like her brother, very modest and down-to-earth. The entire staff of the Kinomoto house was in love with her.

Her best friend ever since young was Daidouji Tomoyo, a distant cousin of the Kinomoto's. Tomoyo's mother was Sakura's mother's cousin. The Daijoujis' were also an old and respected family in Japan, a huge name in electronic goods. Sakura and Tomoyo had been inseparable since young and are currently enrolled in the same senior high school.

Syaoran was from Hong Kong of the Li family. The Li family was a well-known family in the spiritual circles of Japan and Hong Kong. He was sent to Japan to experience the culture here and to strengthen the relations between Hong Kong and Japan.

Since Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were of the same age, they instantly hit it off and had been together ever since Syaoran arrived one year ago. Touya, for some reason only known to him, disliked Syaoran at first sight and never failed to annoy him by calling him a brat every time Syaoran came over, no matter how much Yukito tried to dissuade him.

"Ja, Yukito-san, I won't disturb you from your work any longer. Have fun with onii-chan later!" Sakura waved happily as she let herself out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. To Sakura, Yukito-san was like another brother, albeit a nicer, less annoying one. Yukito-san and onii-chan had been together ever since she could remember and Yukito-san was the one nice enough to play with a little girl seven years younger than himself when most boys, her brother included, were more interested in playing outside.

Of course, her onii-chan was really nice when he wasn't teasing her about one thing or another. But Yukito-san was the only one with the patience and understanding to listen to a little girl, treating her like an adult. That was why she loved Yukito-san. Sakura smiled happily to herself as she skipped to her room.

Yukito sighed, his distraction gone. This meant that he would have to get back to the mound of paperwork awaiting his attention. Yukito spotted an official looking letter addressed to him. Curious, he set aside some ledgers and opened it. It was from his mentor at university. Yukito scanned through the letter, wondering what was so important that he couldn't tell Yukito himself.

At the end of the letter, Yukito sat back in shock, letter slipping through his fingers. He couldn't believe his eyes! His mentor was one of the leading figures in law and Yukito was most grateful for the opportunity to learn under him. And now, an opportunity like this?

His mentor had offered to recommend Yukito to work as a law intern at a leading law firm which was run by a colleague of his with opportunities to rise through the ranks fast. Yukito's stellar performance in university had apparently not gone unnoticed. This was a chance that did not come often.

However, Yukito's duties lie with the Kinomoto family. He was needed here, and there's no way he could shirk the responsibility that the Tsukishiro family carried for so many generations.

Yukito sighed. As much as he would like to accept the offer, this time he would have to refuse. Yukito slowly but surely grew to love law, and another silver lining was that in the process, he had gained confidence that he lacked before. When he was younger, Yukito used to hide in Touya's shadow, shy and afraid of interacting with strangers. Now, he was ready to walk beside Touya, proud and confident that a person like him would be of use to Touya.

Touya often teased him, saying that he missed the shy boy who blushed easily at his teasing for Yukito now not only held his ground, he teased back. Yukito picked up the fallen letter, carefully re-folding it and inserting it back into its envelope. He would see his mentor in person and decline the offer.

Yukito checked the clock, it was almost time for Touya to come home after his noon lecture. True enough, the sounds of a motor idling in front of the house was heard. Yukito peeked out of the curtains and saw Touya alighting from the car and entering the house. Yukito hurried to the top of the stairs to greet him.

"Touya, okaerinasai. How was your day?" Yukito greeted Touya at the top of the stairs, taking a hold of the blazer Touya passed to him.

Touya sighed wearily. "Another boring day filled with boring meetings with boring people. How could otou-san stand all this? This must be the real reason why he's making me stand in for him. Of all the devious…" Touya muttered as he headed towards his bedroom.

Yukito giggled, knowing for all the complaining Touya did, once he was entrusted with a responsibility, he would see it through perfectly. "Ah, Touya, Sakura-chan's back. Do you want to go greet her?"

Touya stopped in his tracks and re-directed himself towards Sakura's bedroom. Yukito followed after Touya, handing the blazer to a maid who was standing at attention nearby.

At Sakura's bedroom door, Touya knocked twice before he opened it. He was greeted with an annoyed, "Onii-chan, don't come in before I say so! Ah, Tomoyo-chan, sorry, my brother just came into my room…" from Sakura who was lounging in her favourite armchair with the phone glued to her ear, obviously talking to Tomoyo.

"You just spoke to her before arriving back home, don't you have anything to say to the brother you didn't see for 5 days?" Touya said as he pulled on the ends of her hair.

"Onii-chan! Don't do that! Okaerinasai, there happy?" Sakura pouted as she freed her hair from Touya's hand. She turned around as if she was going to ignore Touya's existence before turning back towards Touya, getting up and kissing Touya on the cheek. And then Sakura stuck her tongue out at him before turning around and continuing her conversation with Tomoyo like nothing had happened.

Touya smiled fondly before ruffling her head once and jumping out of her swiping range, walking back towards the door and Yukito. Yukito smiled at the display of sibling love and stood aside as Touya passed by. Yukito only had a younger brother and although he loved his brother very much, to have a younger sister was a slightly different feeling and to have Sakura-chan treat him like a brother was a dream come true. She was everything he could have possibly wished for in a younger sister, and Touya made him feel welcome by sharing his precious little sister with him.

"Touya, your bath has been prepared and I've laid out your clothes for the dinner tonight. I'll see you after you're done," Yukito said as they reached Touya's bedroom door.

"Aa, thank you. I'll see you later, Yuki," Touya smiled as he entered his room. Yukito then headed towards his own living quarters. Unlike other hired help, the Tsukishiro family had their own living quarters inside the house itself. It is self-contained, with a sitting room, should they wish to entertain their guests privately, as well as 4 attached bedrooms with a bathroom. This shows how much the Kinomoto's value the services of the Tsukishiro's.

Only 3 of the rooms are currently occupied, one by his parents and the other two by Yukito himself and his younger brother. His mother, Yuuko, also works at the Kinomoto company as the head of the Human Resource department. She has a discerning eye in choosing the best manpower for the company, as well as making sure they work their worth.

Yukito entered his room, and opened his wardrobe. He picked out a formal outfit for the occasion and laid it on his bed. He then went to the bath to take a shower, there was time for a leisurely one before he had to meet Touya.

Touya was undressing for his bath when one of the buttons on his shirt refused to un-button, the darn thing. No matter how he tugged, the button refused to pop out of its buttonhole. Touya sighed, he would just have to cut it off. He hunted around for something sharp but there was none in his room. Touya then left his room in search for something to cut the button. He spotted the study and quickly let himself in.

"Now, where was the scissors again?" Touya mused to himself. He walked towards the study table, sitting down on the chair. In front of him were neat piles of papers and from the looks of one of it, it was part of Yuki's work and he was done with it. Touya sighed, reminded again of how many reports he had to go through.

Touya opened the top drawer and spotted a pair of scissors. He grabbed it and made quick work of the stubborn button. Touya made a mental note to get a maid to fix it. As he replaced the scissors, he brushed against a letter that was on the table and it fell off. Touya picked it up, replacing it where it was when something about the letter caught his eye.

It was addressed to Yuki, but that wasn't what caught his eye. Peeking out of the envelope was a letter with the seal of a very prestigious law firm. Curious to know why that letter was addressed to Yuki, Touya opened it after a silent, fervent apology to Yuki.

Reading the letter, Touya let out a low whistle. This was an amazing opportunity, and one that doesn't come often. He knew Yuki had it in him, even when he was a young boy, following him around like a very adorable puppy. The clock chimed, it was already 5. Touya quickly placed the letter back where he found it. He was late, Yuki would be furious if he wasn't ready. Later, when they had some time together, Touya would ask Yuki about the letter.

* * *

They arrived with some time to spare. There were people milling about the hotel's front door although most of them were reporters covering the event. The moment they saw Touya, a huge crowd started swarming over to take pictures and hopefully get in a few questions. Touya was the heir to an extremely valuable corporation and thus, an eligible bachelor. Any pictures of the elusive Touya was considered valuable commodity.

Touya paused to allow the reporters to take pictures and answered any questions thrown his way politely, Yukito standing quietly by his side. After a few minutes which Touya deemed as enough to satisfy them, he politely excused himself and headed towards the hotel ballroom where the event was to take place.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated, the organizers sparing no expense for the elite of the business world would gather here tonight to contribute towards a noble cause. The crystal chandeliers gave out a warm orange glow, and the people chattered happily. There were two long tables along the ballroom's walls filled with food and waiters weaved among the crowd holding trays with delicate champagne flutes.

Touya nodded his thanks to a passing waiter, taking two champagne flutes. He passed one to Yukito, receiving a smile in return.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Yukito commented, smiling.

"Right, a bunch of people who are only here to cement their ties with other people of higher status. They don't really care about the orphans or anything," Touya snorted, making sure to keep his voice down. He may not like these people but for the sake of his father's reputation, he had to maintain polite relations with the people gathered here.

"Well, look on the bright side. The more they want to impress others with their goodness of heart, the more they will donate. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Yukito smiled, teasing Touya. He knew Touya didn't like situations like this. He hated pretending to be nice to people he didn't like.

Touya smiled wryly, grateful for Yukito's attempt to diffuse his temper. "Yoshi, let's get this over and done with. Then we can go somewhere for burgers after this." Yukito smiled in agreement.

They made their way through the ballroom, stopping to greet people Touya knew and pausing whenever someone called out to Touya. Most of the time Yukito was silent, listening to Touya converse in polite tones with the other guests, but once in a while he spoke to those whom he knew through business dealings with Touya. Everyone knew how important Yukito was to Touya, and it wouldn't hurt to get on his good side.

Soon, the hosts of the event stood upon the stage, signaling the start of the event. The noise of the crowd died to scattered chatters. Touya pulled Yukito off to one side of the room where it wasn't so crowded, the compulsory meet-and-greet over and done with, at least until the next intermission.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests. As you all know, we are gathered here today for a charity dinner and the proceeds will go towards the town's orphanages. So how can you help out the town's children, the ones who would be entrusted with the future of our beloved town? It's simple. Simply buy a raffle ticket, after which we will have a lucky draw. There is no price limit for the raffle ticket, please give as you see fit, as the proceeds from the purchase of the raffle tickets will go to the orphanages.," the male host explained.

"There are counters to the right of the ballroom, and they will be open until 8pm tonight. Until then, please feel free to partake of the food and refreshments available. In the meanwhile, we have invited a very well-known quintet who will entertain us with live music. Please, enjoy," the female host added.

Touya sighed, it was going to be a long night. He couldn't wait to go home, take a nice, long, relaxing bath, and then curl up with a good book before bed. He sneaked a look at Yukito, but he seemed as though he was enjoying himself. Touya listened to the music that floated gently around the room. Ah, so that's why. They were playing Yukito's favourite song, Fur Elise.

He watched Yukito as Yukito smiled and started humming to himself, with his eyes closed and body slowly swaying to the beat. Touya smiled, somehow having Yukito around seemed to have a calming effect on him. Which was probably a good thing since work was a horror, even though he hadn't fully taken over yet.

Touya suddenly thought of something. "Ne, Yuki, I have something I want to ask you."

Yukito opened his eyes and focused his amber gaze on Touya's deep chocolate ones. "Yes, what is it?"

"Don't get angry but I opened the letter in the study, the one that was addressed to you, from that law firm," Touya said, bracing himself should Yukito decide to yell at him.

"Ah, that one. What about it?" asked Yukito, smiling. Touya took that to mean Yukito wasn't about to kill him.

"You planning on taking up that offer? It's a pretty good deal," said Touya off-handedly.

"It is an extremely generous offer, but I will decline it," Yukito said simply, the smile on his face unchanging.

"What? Why? It's a really good opportunity, and not one that will come often. Plus, you really deserve it," Touya argued, looking down at the smaller figure of his friend.

"Touya, I can't leave. I have a duty to perform," Yukito explained, looking up at Touya.

"What duty? If you're thinking about the tradition of serving the Kinomoto family as a private secretary, I'll speak to father and Uncle Clow about it. We can get Kimihiro to take over the household matters. After all, he is very knowledgeable in that area and with a little more experience as well as responsibility I'm sure it'll be all right. He is, after all, a Tsukishiro," Touya said.

"But what about your business affairs? Kimihiro doesn't have the experience nor knowledge to support you in that area. I am the most qualified for that position," Yukito insisted, knowing if he didn't, Touya would just bulldoze all over him and never let him get a word in edgewise. "Besides, Kimihiro only 18 and still in high school and overseeing all of the household matters is just too much for him. I want him to be able to enjoy his high school life without any worries with Doumeki-kun and Himawari-chan."

"Che, you'll still be around to help Kimihiro out. Besides, our household is pretty much self-runned anyway. As for the business matters, I can just get someone else to help me out. There's a lot of people in the secretarial department and I'm sure Aunt Yuuko can recommend someone capable to me," Touya reasoned.

Yukito was silent, with his head bowed. "So nothing will change even if I went and worked for them?"

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing, we'll manage somehow," Touya reassured Yukito, trying to make him see that it was okay for him to take this golden opportunity that wouldn't come by twice, that it was okay to be selfish once in a while. Touya waited for a reply but when none came, he looked down at Yukito. Yukito just stood silently by his side with his head bowed and his hands fisted into his sides.

"Yuki? Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell or something? I'll call the driver to come by the front and we can leave immediately," Touya said, forehead knitted in concern. Yukito seemed healthy earlier but then again, with his delicate build he was especially susceptible to colds.

Yukito shook his head in negative, but he still didn't say anything, his shoulders tense. When Touya attempted to move around to his front, Yukito shifted his position slightly away from him, preventing Touya from looking him in the eye.

Touya could see some curious looks being directed their way, so he grabbed Yukito by his elbow and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, guiding him towards the balcony doors. Along the way, Yukito remained stiff and unyielding at his side. Touya gave apologetic smiles and hoped that it looked as if he was helping Yukito out for air, shielding Yukito from the stares of the other guests. Whatever was bugging Yukito, Touya was going to get it out of him as soon as they were alone.

Once outside, Touya moved away from the balcony doors and the light streaming out of them, Yukito following wherever he was leading. He moved along the wraparound terrace until he encountered a pillar that afforded them some privacy. Once Touya was sure they were safe from inquiring eyes, he released his hold on Yukito. Yukito immediately moved a short distance away from Touya, still not looking at him.

Touya felt angry. Yukito had never acted this way before. Even during the times when Yukito was angry at Touya, he would visibly show his anger by sulking and pouting. Touya had to admit, Yuki looked so cute sulking and pouting that he often teased Yukito so badly just to see it. Fortunately, Yuki had a heart of gold and forgave Touya soon after.

"Yuki, what's wrong? This isn't you feeling unwell, is it? Something's bugging you, isn't it?" Touya asked with the patience of a well-tried man. Yukito just shook his head again, not looking at Touya.

Touya sighed, then before Yukito could even register it, he grabbed Yukito's chin with his hand and firmly turned it towards him. It was hard not to notice even in the semi-darkness, the moonlight highlighting the silver droplets that clung to Yukito's eyelashes, threatening to spill over onto smooth cheeks.

"Yuki!?!" Shock couldn't even begin to describe the least of what Touya was feeling. Why was Yuki crying?

Yukito pulled himself free from Touya, bringing up the back of his hands to wipe at his eyes. He laughed weakly, "It's nothing, Touya. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?!? How can you tell me to don't worry when you were crying? Besides why _are_ you crying, don't change the subject!" Touya exclaimed, his tone slightly harsher compared to normal because of the worry he was feeling.

"I-I don't know! I just…What was the point of doing everything I ever did for the sake of being by your side, for the sake of being useful to you, when I can be easily replaced? It just feels like I don't have a reason to exist!" Yukito cried, finally facing Touya with blazing eyes.

Touya blinked. And blinked again. How did their conversation turned into this? He just wanted to make Yuki feel that it was okay to go and work for the firm, to assure him that he didn't have to worry about the responsibilities that had been placed upon him since before his birth. Touya would gladly suffer the inconvenience for the sake of Yuki's happiness. And now Yuki was accusing him of not needing him?

Touya massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Yuki, I never said anything like that at all. What I meant was that if you wanted to go and work for the firm, I will make it happen for you."

Yukito gaped at Touya. "You would? But why?"

"Because it is what you want. I only want you to be happy, and if working at the firm would make you happy, then so be it. I would do anything in my power to make that happen for you. I didn't mean to make it sound like you weren't important to me. In fact, I would probably have to kill myself if you weren't beside me at another stuffy event like this," Touya said, grinning a little at his statement at the end.

Yukito stared at him in shock for a few moments longer before he finally smiled a small smile, but a smile nevertheless. "You would, wouldn't you? I feel exactly the same way. I'm sorry for over-reacting, I just didn't expect you agree to the offer so readily."

"Why don't you take the offer? I mean, like I said earlier, we can get people to take over your responsibilities and it'll leave you free for it," Touya asked.

"I know. But I don't want to leave you. Not just because of my responsibilities, but because I want to be near you, to help you. Besides, if I did leave, you'll die from boredom at stuffy events like these, wouldn't you?" Yukito grinned, throwing Touya's words right back at him.

Touya laughed, a rich, rare sound that made Yukito's heart flutter in happiness whenever he heard it. "Right, what would I do without my Yuki?" Touya said fondly, smiling gently down at the younger man, hand ruffling the neatly combed hair on his head.

"Most probably hide out in your room and never come out ever again?" suggested Yukito, a teasing smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a wuss," Touya objected.

"I never said that," Yukito replied, trying to keep a straight face but failing terribly.

Touya brought the hand on Yukito's head down to cup the back of his head, holding it in place. He then leaned down, touching his forehead to Yukito's. "Thank you for staying with me."

Yukito smiled, closing his eyes. "Thank you for letting me stay."

**-OMAKE-**

Touya : …what is this?

Akizuki : It's your new script!! The first one had such a great response that we're doing another one! Of course, they demanded for the lead actors to be re-used again so here we are!!

Touya : Don't "Here we are!" me! I never agreed to do more than one. I only agreed to the last movie because the entire drama club kept begging me to do it.

Yuki : Touya, don't you think it'll be interesting::big puppy dog eyes::

Touya : Yuki…

Yuki : Besides, Akizuki-san said that the profits from the ticket sales will go to charitable organizations. It's for a good cause.

Touya : But what's the deal about using our names in it? Why's the kaijuu and the brat's name in it as well? And he said she was cute?!?

Akizuki : Maa, maa, don't sweat the small stuff! We'll never get anywhere if we did. So can I count the both of you in? Great! Do you think we could get your sister and her friends to help out as well? She was great the other time! Oh well, gotta go, see ya::runs off::

Touya ::sweatdrops:: That…girl will be the death of me.

Yuki : It's not so bad. The script seems very character-driven, it would be rather hard to act it out. But it's different from the first one that we did so we can try something new.

Touya ::sweatdrops:: You're really excited about this, aren't you?

Yuki : Yeah! I think it's great that we can act, we can be someone that we normally aren't.

Touya ::sighs:: All right, but only if the names are changed. And there's no way I'm gonna let that brat appear in the same movie as the kaijuu.

Yuki : Sister complex. ::grin::

Touya : Yuki….


	2. Story 2

Yukito pushed the door open hurriedly, not caring to take the time to close it properly. The slam resounded inside the greenhouse, following Yukito as he rushed towards the inner part of the greenhouse, his sanctuary.

Suddenly he ran into a wall that he was quite certain had not been there before. He staggered back before an arm shot out, pulling him back on proper footing.

"Are you all right?" a male voice asked.

Yukito looked up. A young man probably not much older than himself, with dark brown hair and eyes looked at him with concern.

"Yes, thank you for catching me. I apologize, I was not paying attention to where I was headed," Yukito apologized.

"Is there something troubling you? You look pale," the young man asked.

"I'm fine. May I ask who you are? This is private property and outsiders are not allowed in," Yukito said, donning his mask of the young master of the Tsukishiro house as easily as putting on a new shirt.

"Oh, right, how forgetful of me. I'm Kinomoto Touya, my father is the new head gardener here. You're the young master of this house, aren't you?" Touya asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Yukito, Tsukishiro Yukito," Yukito replied politely.

"Are you sure you're all right? You don't look very well to me. Should I ask someone to send for a doctor?" enquired Touya.

"Yes, I assure you I'm fine, thank you for asking," Yukito answered, taking a step backwards, distancing himself from the other boy.

"If you say so," Touya replied, looking puzzled.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some other matters to attend to. It was nice meeting you. I hope that you and your family will find life here comfortable," Yukito smiled politely as he excused himself, walking back towards the door of the greenhouse.

* * *

Touya watched as the shorter, fair-haired, fair complexioned boy walked away. He could have sworn he saw tears threatening to spill over and run down over smooth, pale cheeks. Yet, the moment the other boy saw him, all traces of any previous emotional turmoil vanished. The young master of the house his father now worked for was a very mysterious one.

Over the next few days, Touya took the opportunity to observe the young master of the family his father worked for, discreetly of course. He didn't think that his father's employers would appreciate him paying too much attention to the heir of the house, it just wasn't proper protocol. And over those next few days, Touya arrived at a conclusion. The young master of the Tsukishiro house suffered from split-personality disorder. Or was heading there, at least.

In public, he was the personification of the perfect son and heir to the Tsukishiro house. As he was the eldest son, more attention was paid to him compared to his younger brother Kimihiro. When guests came over, and they had tea in the extensive and beautifully cared for gardens in the Tsukishiro house, Touya would have the chance to observe him interacting with others.

The young master would always have this fixed smile on his face, no matter who he spoke with. Touya was surprised at how long he could keep the same smile on his face without his muscles screaming for a rest. Touya supposes that all young heirs to huge fortunes must have had training since young on how to keep smiling no matter what. Someone like him wouldn't know what the rich do with their time.

He also noticed that the young master always did as instructed by his father, but sometimes Touya noticed a slight tightening around his smile before it smoothens out and disappears. Touya doubts anyone notices this.

However, when he was with the staff, the smile on his face was more relaxed, happy. The staff all loved the polite, cheerful young master of the Tsukishiro house and would jump through hoops for him. He was the happiest when he was with his younger brother, Kimihiro. They would wander for hours through the gardens talking about anything and nothing at all. Anyone with eyes, Touya included, could see how close the two brothers were and how much they mean to each other.

Sometimes, they were joined by a tall, black-haired young man who would quietly stand aside while the two brothers talked, following them like a shadow when they did their garden tour. That young man with the piercing amber eyes would give a nod of acknowledgement when he saw Yukito, and then proceed to tease Kimihiro until Kimihiro wanted to tear his hair out in frustration, but only when the two brothers weren't engaged in conversation of course. Touya noticed these things and more, like when the young man thought no one was watching, the eyes that followed Kimihiro's movements were protective eyes.

Yet there are times when Touya catches Yukito away from the public eye, tucked away in a secluded corner of the greenhouse. Touya caught him at the same place a few times now and he assumes it is a favourite retreat of the young masters'. Touya has made it a point to not make too much sound near that area to alert the young master to his presence.

In that same secluded corner, where there is a garden bench and is surrounded by blooms of every species and colour, Touya has seen the young master converse with them. Yes, converse. He greets them and asks them of their day. He then proceeds to fill them in on his day. Oh yes, Touya has learnt many things huddled near that corner close to the back of the greenhouse, trying his best to blend in with the rest of the plants.

Now, what is it exactly about the young master that caught Touya's attention, turning him into a semi-stalker, and refused to let go? Touya isn't exactly too sure himself, but he has a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the first day Touya stumbled across the young master in that retreat of his.

Touya was in the greenhouse, as usual, when he heard faint rustling coming from the back of the greenhouse, so he went to check it out. He was about to walk right into the small courtyard leading the said area when he saw a flash of fair hair.

"How are you today?" Touya knew who the voice belonged to, but the fondness that was apparent in the voice was foreign to him. Touya was about to open his mouth to answer when the voice continued.

"I see you all look really lovely. Someone must have been taking really good care of you in my absence. I apologize, my father had some duties for me that I needed to perform," the voice said. Touya was puzzled, who _was_ he talking to? There had been no reply.

Curious, he crept closer and peeked around a particularly large and leafy plant. He saw the young master crouched in front of some hydrangeas, touching the flowers softly. A quick survey of the area showed no other humans around. The mystery was solved quite swiftly.

"Look, you have a new bud! That's lovely. I hope it'll bloom soon, I can't wait to see you in full bloom," the young master said as he brushed his finger lightly over the petals. He then smiled, a lovely smile that actually reached his eyes and stayed there, the warmth lighting him up until it seemed like he was glowing from within. It was at that moment that Touya decided on the one thing he would ever want in his entire life – to keep that smile on the young masters' face. It was a shame he didn't smile like that more often; if the young master had an untouchable beauty to him before, with that smile he was radiant, like the white light the full moon casts, gently illuminating all that it shines upon.

It was some time after that that Touya discovered the cause of the young masters' almost-but-not-quite split-personality disorder. As usual, Touya was tending to the plants in the greenhouse, having requested to be assigned to it. He was trimming some leaves when he heard the greenhouse door slam shut. Only one person in the entire household frequented this place, and Touya looked forward to his visits.

Taking a shortcut to his usual spot near the back of the greenhouse, he was surprised to hear choked sobs upon his arrival. A quick check showed the young master sitting on the bench with his fists clenched and shoulders shaking. Tears poured down his face, but not once did he cry out loud.

Touya stood rooted to the spot. He wanted to do something, _anything_, to comfort Yuki (yes, he had started to think of the young master as Yuki after he decided to devote his life to Yuki's happiness) but who was he to approach the young master of the house? Touya watched helplessly as Yukito continued to choke on his sobs.

"Why does father always do this to me? I've tried so hard…! I've always tried to please him, but he never praises me, instead he keeps reminding me of whatever foul-ups I did. He didn't use to be this strict when we were younger. Now, he's only strict with me. I envy Kimihiro, sometimes being the heir isn't as good as everyone seems to think. I understand he wants to make sure I don't tarnish the Tsukishiro name but that doesn't mean that I don't have any feelings," Yukito choked out, telling the orchids. They seem to be nodding slightly, listening to every word he said. This was something rare, for no one seemed to think his opinions was worth listening to, and Kimihiro, dear Kimihiro who would listen sympathetically and offer him a shoulder when he needed it, didn't need his elder brother to run crying to him every time he was at odds with their father.

Touya couldn't stand by and watch anymore. It was like seeing a kitten caught in a downpour or watching a puppy being kicked without lifting a finger to help. So Touya did what he would have done for the theoretical kitten or puppy; he hugged him.

Touya felt the stiffness that permeated through that slim frame almost immediately. He tightened his hold on Yukito while awkwardly patting his hair gently. "You know, my mum always said it was okay to cry. You'll feel better afterwards, I promise."

As soon as he said those words, he heard a sharp intake of breath against his chest, followed by a long shudder. Touya pressed him closer to his chest as he waited for the floodgates to open. True enough, Yukito started to sob loudly, hands fisting into Touya's shirt front as hot tears soaked it.

"Why? Why does he treat me that way? I never asked to be the heir," Yukito sobbed, unable to stop once he started. He had been holding it in for far too long.

Throughout it all, Touya held his close, murmuring mindless words of comfort, waiting for Yukito to cry his fill. After a while, the sobs subsided into occasional sniffles.

Once Touya heard the sniffles subside and the hold on his shirt slackened, he got ready to release Yukito, expecting a blast of patented "young master" cold air to hit him. What he got was a soundly sleeping young master in his arms, tear trails on his smooth cheeks.

Touya chuckled, taking care to do it softly. He must have worn himself out crying. Faced with no other option, Touya settled himself more comfortably on the bench, his lap serving as a pillow for Yukito's head. Touya wiped away the tearstains with his thumb then folded his arms across his chest, prepared for a long wait.

* * *

Yukito awoke from his slumber slowly, layers of unconsciousness and dreams parting gently for him. He had never felt more relaxed in his entire life and he was reluctant to wake up and face the world. When he blinked his eyes, the first thing he saw was the roof of the greenhouse.

"That's odd, did I fall asleep on the greenhouse floor?" Yukito thought to himself. From the quality of the light streaming into the greenhouse, it must be late afternoon. Gradually he became aware of the presence of someone beside him. When he turned to look, he saw the young man he had once bumped into sitting there, napping.

Yukito stared, fascinated at the way the young man, Touya was his name if he recalled correctly, breathed, chest rising and falling slowly. Just watching him made Yukito feel like going back to sleep, it was rather hypnotic. He then realized that he was lying on Touya's lap, head cradled on it.

Yukito gasped and scrambled up, sitting himself on the other end of the bench, away from Touya. At the sound Yukito made, Touya opened his eyes and yawned while stretching. He then turned towards Yukito, smiling.

"You're awake. Did you sleep well?" Touya asked.

"I, uh, that is, ah, yes, I did thank you," Yukito answered, too flustered to even think, thus falling back on his society training.

"Well, that's good to hear. You know what, you look like you could use something to eat. I brought lunch, and if you don't mind, we can share," Touya said as he got up, dusting his pants and turning towards Yukito, waiting for him to make a move.

"I, uh, well, thank you?" Yukito answered automatically, now at a huge loss of how to act in front of the person you had cried on and slept on top of. They never covered this during society lessons. They really should.

"Great, let's go get it. I left it back at the gazebo. It's my favourite place to sit at," Touya kept up the light chatter as he led the way towards the said gazebo. Yukito followed, listening with half a ear to whatever Touya was saying at the moment. He was more concerned over how to broach the subject of his behaviour earlier and how to keep Touya silent over the matter.

"Here, sit down. I'll get the food," Touya said as he ushered Yukito into one of the seats around a small garden table. He then took out a lunch box and a tumbler, setting them on the table as he took out its contents. He poured a cupful of black liquid into a plastic cup and placed it in front of Yukito. Touya then opened the lunch box and took out a thick wrapped bundle.

He unwrapped it and Yukito saw that it contained sandwiches. However, it was unlike any sandwich Yukito had ever seen before. It was so much thicker and had more filling than the sandwiches he was used to. Yukito doubt he could fit it into his mouth to even take a bite.

As he stared at it dubiously, Touya unceremoniously crammed his into his mouth. "Eat it, it's tasty."

Yukito eyed it some more before opening his mouth. It was bad manners to refuse something offered to you. As he bit into it, he raised his eyebrows in surprise as his mouth was too occupied at the moment to allow speech. Touya caught the look on his face and grinned proudly.

"Good, isn't it? My dad made that. My mum passed away when I was young so we had to learn how to fend for ourselves. I bet it's much better than whatever those fancy chefs with recommendations the length of your arm can whip up for you," Touya said.

"It's delicious! I haven't tasted anything like it before. This is chicken sandwich isn't it? But it's much better than the ones I've had before," Yukito exclaimed.

"Of course it is. It was made by my dad," Touya proclaimed proudly.

"Your father's a really good cook," Yukito complimented him.

"You haven't seen anything yet. He's not only a genius when it comes to plants, but also around the kitchen," Touya told Yukito.

"You must be very proud of him," Yukito said.

"Sure, aren't you?" asked Touya. The moment that was said, Touya wanted to take it back. He had apparently stepped on a landmine that he should have been aware of. All of the glow on Yukito's face that was put there by Touya's father's cooking disappeared in an instance.

"Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that," Touya smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yukito shook his head. "No, don't be. He really is very good at what he does, and the bills that he champions for, when passed, truly benefits people. He does a lot of charity and the people all love him. He just…expects a lot from me and I disappoint him when I don't meet his expectations."

"Well, he shouldn't be so hard on you. You're perfect as it is already," Touya said. Yukito's surprised gaze flew up to meet Touya's and only saw honesty within in.

"I just can't be the son he wants to succeed him. I truly wish I could be, but I can't," Yukito said as he glanced down at his hands, sandwich forgotten and tears threatening to brim over again.

Touya sighed and reached a hand to bring Yukito's face up, keeping a finger under Yukito's chin to prevent him from looking away. "Look, we can't fulfill the expectations of everyone. So you just do your best in whatever you do and no one can blame you for that. Come on, eat the rest of your sandwich, drink the coffee and I'll share with you the muffin my sister made."

Yukito blinked. "You have a sister? And she cooks?"

Touya shrugged. "Sure. Like I said, we all have to pull our weight around the house. She's a pretty good cook, when she doesn't daydream and burn all the food. But don't tell her I said that."

Yukito giggled. Touya stared. They both blushed.

Yukito picked up his sandwich, biting into it and hoping for his blush to subside. He cast around for a suitable topic and landed on one. "Do you cook as well?"

"Yep, thanks to my dad," Touya said. "Tell you what, I'll bring you something I prepared myself the next time."

Yukito smiled. "I'd like that very much."

"Well, it's a date then. When are you coming here next?" Touya asked.

Yukito blushed again. Why was he blushing anyways? It wasn't as if it was a real date, it was just a figure of speech. "I have some matters to attend to, so how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds great. I'll meet you here for lunch, all right?" Touya said. Yukito nodded. The rest of their late lunch was spent talking about things that would be considered frivolous by Yukito's father had he heard it but was just the thing Yukito needed to take his mind off matters. For Yukito, time flew by too quickly. The sandwich, coffee and muffin was consumed over the course of conversation and there was no longer a reason to linger under that gazebo with a person who was beneath his station yet managed to worm his way under Yukito's defences within a short period of time.

"I have to go," Yukito said regretfully. "People will be looking for me."

"I'll see you again," Touya reminded him. Yukito smiled, they were going to be meeting again soon anyways.

"Thank you for sharing lunch with me," Yukito said, wanting to thank Touya for much more but unable to find the words to express it.

"Anytime," Touya replied, the look in his eyes saying he knew what Yukito meant. "I'll walk you out."

Touya watched the smaller figure until it was out of his sight and then turned from it with determination in his eyes. He had a date to plan for and he wanted it to be perfect.

That night, Touya pulled all the recipe books in his house out and spread them on top of the dinner table. He wanted to plan something that was spectacular yet down-to-earth. Yuki must have eaten a lot of fancy, expensive stuff in his life and Touya wasn't about to add to that list. He poured over the books with a determination that would have made a bulldog with a bone proud.

"Touya, what are you doing?" Fujitaka, Touya's father, asked. He seldom saw his son this enthusiastic about anything, gardening aside.

"Dad, I need your advice. I need to make something simple, delicious yet presentable enough for high society. Any ideas?" asked Touya, scribbling down yet another recipe on a piece of paper.

"Who is it for?" asked Fujitaka.

"A friend," Touya answered evasively.

"I see. And does this friend have anything to do with the lunch partner you had today?" Fujitaka asked innocently.

"What? Dad, you saw us? Why didn't you say anything?" Touya asked.

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked like you were having fun," Fujitaka explained. "I didn't want to ruin your talk with an old man like me joining in."

"Dad, you know you aren't old. And you're always welcome. I want to introduce Yuki to you," Touya said.

"Yuki, huh? You both seem to be on good terms with each other," Fujitaka commented.

Touya blushed. "Well, he hasn't actually allowed me to call him that yet, or more like I haven't even called his name yet. But it'll change, I know it will."

Fujitaka smiled. "You know, I always made strawberry shortcake for your mother. She loved it. Why don't you do that?"

"That's a great idea. All right, dessert down, the rest to go," Touya muttered to himself.

Fujitaka ruffled Touya's hair. When Touya looked up at him, he smiled and said, "You'll be good for him, as he'll be good for you. Treasure that friendship."

Touya smiled. "I will."

The next day came and went and on the dawn of the third day, Touya waited impatiently for lunch hour to arrive. He had long decided on the menu and bored his sister to tears by making it for every meal of the day. His father just smiled and patted his sister's curly auburn head, telling her to be patient.

Touya waited by the greenhouse for Yukito to arrive, leaning against the wall under the shade. He didn't wait long before Yukito showed up, flushed and slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Nurse wanted to know where I was going. And that led to who I was going with and what I was going to be doing and…," trailed off Yukito. "You didn't wait long, did you?"

"Nope, I just arrived myself. Shall we continue with our plans?" smiled Touya.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to your cooking for the past two days. What will we be eating?" asked Yukito eagerly.

"Not so fast. In order to best savor my cooking, we have to have the right ambience. And I know just the place," winked Touya. He then reached out and held Yukito's hand, the other grabbing hold of a picnic basket that Yukito didn't notice before. Touya then started walking towards the woods at the back of the greenhouse, pulling Yukito along.

"T-Touya, where are we going?" Yukito asked, stuttering over Touya's name. It was the first time he used it.

Touya glanced back over his shoulder. "It's a surprise, you'll see once we get there. Yuki-chan." And with that, gave Yukito a wink and a huge grin. No one had ever called Yukito 'Yuki-chan' before, Yukito mused, but he supposes he could get used to it if it was Touya doing the calling.

After walking a little ways into the woods, they arrived at a clearing. Yukito gasped in pleasure. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen and he never knew they had a place like this. The clearing wasn't very big, but big enough to hold a small pond that had a little waterfall trickling into it from the rock face beside it.

Wildflowers bloomed all around and there were a few boulders if you wanted to sun yourself. And if you didn't, there was ample shade from the trees surrounding the clearing. It was almost paradise on earth.

"It's beautiful," Yukito breathed, for fear of shattering the beauty and tranquility of the moment. Touya smiled looking at Yukito's face, agreeing for a totally different reason.

"Come on, let's eat. You have to try my cooking," Touya said as he led them towards the shade of a tree. He placed the picnic basket down and extracted a blanket from it, which he spread on the ground.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Yukito, not wanting Touya to do all the work alone.

"Yeah, could you bring out the cutlery and set it for us?" Touya said. Yukito nodded and took out the plates, glasses, forks and knives and placed them on the blanket.

"Not so far apart Yuki," Touya chided, as he took a plate and moved it closer to its matching pair. Yukito looked at his previous arrangement of opposing sides of the blanket and happily placed them all next to each other on the same side of the blanket.

Once all the food was spread out, Yukito sat back and surveyed their work. Most of the food looked mouth-watering but unknown to him. Touya settled back on his elbows on the blanket next to him, waiting for a reaction.

"Touya, what are these? I've never seen food like this before," Yukito asked, turning towards Touya. Touya smiled, knowing a sheltered, beloved young master such as Yuki would never have seen food like this before.

"It's traditional food for the English working class," Touya answered. "I thought you might like to try it. But I gotta warn you, it's fatty and greasy but that's what makes it so good."

"All right, I'll try it," Yukito said determinedly.

"That's the spirit. Come on, I'll tell you the names. First, we'll start with some jacket potatoes topped with sour cream and bacon bits. Yes, don't look at me as if I'm crazy, you _can_ eat potatoes with their jackets. Don't worry, I scrubbed them really well. Next is sandwiches. I know you had sandwiches the other time, but the filling this time is traditional English roast beef, instead of chicken. We also have shepherds' pie, which has lamb inside and a mash potato crust. And we can't forget fish and chips and…why are you laughing?" Touya stopped to look at Yukito who was currently flat out on his back, laughing while clutching his sides.

"W-who is going to finish all that? There's only two of us here!" Yukito managed to get out over his laughter, waving his hand to indicate the amount of food in front of them.

"Well, I eat a lot…sort of. If we don't manage to finish it then I'll just bring it back," Touya huffed, feeling slighted.

Yukito pushed himself off the ground. "Don't worry, there'll be other opportunities for you to make something for me so we don't have to eat them all today."

Touya looked into Yukito's smiling face. "You're right. In fact, the next time _you're_ cooking."

"What? But I don't know how!" Yukito exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you. We can use my kitchen, my dad won't mind. You can meet my family, they would love you," Touya said.

Yukito smiled. "I would like that."

"Now, let's get started, otherwise we'll be here until tomorrow. Try this first," Touya started piling a little of everything on Yukito's plate.

True enough, the pile of food steadily diminished, Yukito's appetite matching Touya's. Once they had eaten their fill, they both laid back, lazing around under the comfortable shade of the tree.

"Ne, Touya, if you could be anything you wanted, what would you be?" Yukito asked, squinting up at the passing clouds, trying to figure out whether that particular formation to the right and above him looked more like a horse or a giraffe.

Touya pretended to be deep in thought. "I want to be Yuki's favourite shirt, or Yuki's glasses, or even Yuki's bedroom slippers. That way I can be next to you all the time."

Yukito rolled onto his side facing Touya, laughing. "You can be my favourite person, how does that sound? I don't think I'll like Touya as much if he was an inanimate object."

"Sounds great to me. You're just too cute for your own good, you'd better watch out or else a big, bad wolf will come and gobble you up," Touya teased.

"Oh, you mean the big, bad wolf isn't you?" Yukito asked innocently, eyes shining mischievously up at Touya.

Touya put on an outraged face. "How dare you say that about the benefactor of the most delicious lunch you had ever eaten? This calls for some punishment." Saying that, Touya lightly pulled on Yukito's cheeks. Yukito yelped in surprise and stuck his tongue out at Touya. Touya smiled and released his hold on Yukito's cheeks, gently rubbing it as an apology.

"You know, this is the first time I've been able to act like this in front of another person. I don't even behave this way in front of Kimihiro," Yukito remarked.

"Well, he is your younger brother, so you still have to act the older one, right? I am very happy that you feel you can relax around me. You have no idea how glad that makes me," Touya said, knowing that this was a show of Yuki's trust in him. Yukito smiled at Touya, another of those glowing smiles that made Touya's world seem brighter.

"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you as a friend," Yukito whispered, squeezing Touya's hands. Yukito thought it was very odd, the way it felt so right just to be beside Touya. Even the playmates, of suitable upbringing, of course, that were introduced to him when he was little and he had kept in touch with over the years, couldn't compare with the degree of closeness he felt when he was with Touya, whom he'd only met just two days ago.

Yukito yawned, the food and warmth combining to give him a drowsy feeling. "I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you in a bit," Touya said as he flopped back on the blanket. Yukito smiled sleepily, the warm sunshine, gentle breeze and comforting presence by his side lulling him to sleep faster than Nurse's lullabies ever could.

* * *

Yukito pulled nervously at his shirt, straightening the non-existent creases. He was at the greenhouse as usual during his free time, chatting with Touya about botany. He never knew how little he actually knew about the plants he loved so much and talking with Touya and his father showed him that there was a lot more for him to learn about them.

It's been quite some time since the picnic with Touya and true to his word, Touya introduced Yukito to his family the next time they met. Touya's father, Fujitaka was most welcoming and not intimidated at all at the sudden appearance of the young master at his doorstep. Yukito could see where Touya got his kindness and the tendency to pick up helpless strangers.

Yukito also met Touya's younger sister, Sakura. It made him wish for a younger sister himself. Of course he loved his younger brother, but a younger sister was a whole new world. He itched to see her curly auburn hair with pink ribbons in it and her dressed in lots of lace and ribbons. He did, however, get the assurance from Touya that he was not the only one who wanted to see Sakura in those clothes. Sakura's best friend was a budding fashion designer and Sakura was both her model and inspiration. Touya promised pictures the next time he came over.

Dressing up was something he couldn't do with Kimihiro, not that Kimihiro would agree no matter how much he loved Yukito. There _was_ mention of a class play involving Kimihiro and a kimono, however. Unfortunately there was no video of that particular play, at least to his knowledge. But there was this rather suspicious smirk on the face of Kimihiro's normally polite but expressionless friend whenever the play was mentioned which really made Yukito wonder.

His father's secretary motioned Yukito into his father's study, jolting Yukito from his thoughts. Yukito wondered what was so important that his father would send his secretary to summon Yukito from the greenhouse for as he had been on his best behaviour recently and as far as he can tell, his father had had no complaints, but quickly dismissed the thoughts, he would know soon enough. Yukito took a deep breath and entered.

His father stood behind his desk, staring out of the window, turning when the door opened. "Sit down Yukito."

Yukito sat down in one of the two chairs in front of his father's desk. His father turned around, facing Yukito completely but the sunlight behind him prevented Yukito from seeing gauging his mood.

"You must be wondering why I summoned you here. I wanted to inform you that in two weeks time, you will be leaving for Tokyo University's Faculty of Law. You'll be studying there in preparation for your entry into politics," Yukito's father said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Law? But I never wanted to study law," exclaimed Yukito in dismay. Of all the things he thought would happen, this wasn't one of them.

"It's only natural for you to follow in my footsteps. During your studies, I'll bring you around with me to familiarize you to the political arena and to introduce you to the other ministers. It would be easy for you to step in after you graduate," said Yukito's father.

Yukito couldn't keep the expression of dismay he was sure was on his face away. His father wanted him to study something he had no interest in whatsoever and he had to go to Tokyo to get it done. What about his brother, mother, plants and Touya?

"I-I refuse. I do not have any interest in law or politics and making me study it would not help matters at all," Yukito said, taking a deep breath and expelling it in a rush as he did so.

His father stared at him as he said so. Yukito started to feel like an insect under scrutiny and was about to start apologizing for not agreeing to his father's plan, for disobeying him. But he remembered his vow to himself, that he was going to turn over a new leaf and not let anyone, not even his father, dictate his life anymore. He took another fortifying breath and straightened his back, hands clenching on his lap.

Whatever Yukito was expecting, a scolding, grounding or even disownment, it was nothing compared to what his father did next. Yukito didn't care if he looked like an idiot, he gaped with his mouth wide open as his father started laughing heartily, great guffaws as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"It's about time you grew a spine!" his father managed to get out between dying chuckles. "What, or should I say who was the one that inspired this change in you?"

"I-uh, that is, T-Touya?" Yukito stuttered, too surprised to even think.

"Is that so? I see, so I have him to thank for shaping my son into a fine young man, worthy of being my heir. I must meet him, you'll introduce us, will you not?" Yukito's father asked, smiling.

"I-well, yes of course, but aren't you mad at me for going against you?" Yukito asked, by now pretty sure he had somehow fallen asleep while in his father's study and was now having a weird dream, probably induced by eating too much of the junk food Touya had gotten him to try earlier.

"Mad at you for having your own mind and standing up for yourself? Of course not! I've been waiting for you to do this for years," his father exclaimed.

"What? Father, I don't understand…," Yukito trailed off, his brain overloaded from the sudden changes.

"My dear boy, you do know what I do, don't you? As my heir, it is expected of you to follow in my footsteps. However, politics is a rough world and I was not about to throw my beloved eldest son to those sharks. You needed to learn how to stand up for your beliefs," explained Yukito's father.

"But that didn't mean you had to be so harsh on me!" Yukito protested.

"I know what my sons are like, and you are a gentle one. In order to avoid conflict, you would rather agree to what the others say. That is dangerous in the political world. Your younger brother, Kimihiro, has the friendship and support of the Doumeki family's heir and I allowed him to grow up on his own as he wasn't the heir. You, on the other hand, needed a push to the right direction," Yukito's father said. "Well, the bottom line is that you have met my expectations and I will start grooming you to take over my job."

"But father, I really am not interested in law! I've never been and never will be," Yukito said.

"Well, that certainly is a set-back," mused his father. "What do you want to do then?" This was a new experience for Yukito as his father had never asked him to express an opinion on anything before.

"I'm not sure at the moment but I would like to do something related to botany. Maybe breed a new species of flower or do some research on what other plants we can bring in to diversify our food intake or how to increase the output of our crops or…" Yukito trailed off at the fond look on his father's face.

"I'm glad that you found something you like. It doesn't really matter if you don't want to enter the political world, so go and do what you like," Yukito's father said, smiling at his son.

"Thank you, father," Yukito moved towards his father and hugged him, overwhelmed by the generosity and understanding of his father.

His father hugged him back tightly, patting his head the way he used to do when Yukito was younger. "My little boy has grown up. Be happy, that's all I wish for you."

Yukito tightened the hug, breathing in the scent he remembered from long ago. A knock on the door startled them.

Yukito's father released Yukito, cupping the side of his face lovingly. "Remember, be happy."

Yukito nodded, and his father smiled one last time before turning away. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal one of the maids in their service. "Sir, there are visitors here to see you."

"Very well. Send them in," Yukito's father replied. "Yukito, I'll see you later at dinner."

Yukito nodded and left the study. He went straight to the greenhouse, where he knew there would be someone waiting for him.

When he arrived, he pushed the glass door open. Warmth washed over him, but it was the greeting that warmed his heart.

"Yuki!" Touya called out the second he pushed the door open. "What happened? I was worried."

Yukito smiled to show that there was nothing to worry about. "Father called me in to talk about something. We managed to settle our differences."

"Really? I'm glad," Touya said, holding Yukito by his elbow as he ushered him towards a bench. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I, I stood up for myself. Father was actually pleased I did that. He said that everything he had done was to push me into standing up for myself," Yukito said.

"Is that so? That's good to hear," Touya smiled as he sat down next to Yukito,

"Yes, all this while I thought that Father didn't approve of me, that I had done something to make him unhappy. I-I…," Yukito's voice suddenly cracked. He was sure he looked as surprised as Touya because he found himself crying, which was odd because he wasn't sad. In fact he was very happy. He couldn't understand it.

Suddenly he was wrapped in his second hug of the day. "Come on, you're a big boy now. Stop crying and smile for me," Touya's voice rumbled beneath Yukito's ears.

Yukito hiccupped. "He said that he only wanted me to be happy."

"So be happy. It's okay now, so you don't have to cry," Touya's hand rubbed soothing circles on Yukito's back.

Yukito stayed where he was, feeling safe and warm within those arms, and those arms remained around him until the hiccups subsided into irregular sniffles.

"Ne, Touya, I've decided. I want to be a botanist. Would you stay with me? It's more fun with you by my side," Yukito said tentatively.

"What, a lowly gardener's son like myself? Society will not accept that, you should know better," Touya said without bitterness, just the calm rationality of someone who has accepted his lot in life and is contented with it.

"Father won't mind, he even asked to meet you," Yukito said, looking up at Touya.

"You still have to think about the society as well. I'm not someone with a social status good enough for the first son of the Tsukishiro house, unlike your brother's companion," reasoned Touya.

"Well, Father said he wanted me to be happy and you being with me makes me happy. I don't care what the others think," Yukito insisted stubbornly.

Touya laughed. "What have I done? I've created a monster."

Yukito pouted and pinched Touya's side, which Touya took like a man, only a tiny wince crossing his face.

"All right, princess, I give in. I'll be by your side for however long you want me to be," Touya surrendered, helpless to anything otherwise.

Yukito beamed brightly at him. "Well in that case, be prepared to stay with me forever."

"Forever and longer, if you want me to," Touya smiled.

"I do," Yukito promised.

"Then you have me," replied Touya. "Now come on, the sunflowers finally bloomed and the flowers are lovely."

Yukito let Touya pull him from the bench towards the plots. He tightened his grip on Touya's hand and got a squeeze in return. Yukito smiled. His relationship with his father was better than ever, his flowers blooming beautifully and Touya was going to be by his side forever. Life just couldn't get any better.

**-OMAKE-**

Touya : Why exactly are we doing this again? After I said the previous time would be the last?

Akizuki : Well, the movie was _really_ popular and they really wanted to make another one…

Touya : NO. And I mean it this time.

Akizuki : Ne, Tsukishiro-kun, say something. sparkles

Yuki : Hmm…these two people, Kimihiro? and his friend were in the last movie as well. Are they going to find someone to play them this time?

Akizuki : Well, I know someone who used to know someone who definitely knows two someones who can play that part.

Touya : Yuki, stop encouraging her. She's never going to stop bothering us if you do.

Yuki : But Touya…This is fun! I get to be the young master this time around! So I get to boss you around.

Touya : As if you don't already. sighs You're serious about this then?

Yuki : smiles

Touya : All right then, we'll do it.

Akizuki : Yay! You won't regret this! I mean, your fanclub is already increasing and they've numbered girls from other schools as well.

Touya : I'm beginning to regret it already…


End file.
